the_realmsccfandomcom-20200213-history
Central Galactic Calendar
Established in the year 7 SE, the Central Galactic Calendar was designed to synchronize time across all five human settled worlds. Based on Earth's main calendar system, the CGC consisted of 13 28-day months, with one extra day for the New Year. Each day was set to be 25 hours, rather than Earth's original 24 hour system. Due to the difficulties of creating a Calendar that would keep accurate time on any given planet, the CGC was designed to only be a reference system when dealing with interplanetary matters, with each planet creating their own calendar for standard time-keeping. When the CDC was established it was decided that a new starting year should also be set. The year zero was set as the date the Conduit was created. Time after this date would be known as the Second Era (SE) while any time before would be called the First Era (FiE) and would be denoted by a negative number based on how many years before the Second Era it occurred. The year 0 SE is the year 2246 of the old Earth Gregorian Calendar. The Third Era (TE) and Fourth Era (FE) would also be set later on after significant events. The year 0 TE would be set to be the date the Terminus War ended and 0 FE would be set to (not decided yet) Dates in the CGC are notated by the date, the number of the month, and then the year, with periods (.) between each. The era would be denoted by either the era number or abbreviation in parentheses after the year. If the year was in the first era, no negative sign (-) would be written before the year number, it is assumed that a date with the era marker for the First Era is negative. While technically the era should be written for all dates, it was often excluded. New Year's would simply be marked by a Y and then the year. Examples * The 16th day of the 9th month of -12 FiE: 16.9.12(1) * The 5th day of the 12th month of 554 SE: 5.12.554(2) * The 23rd day of the 6th month of 342 TE: 23.6.342(TE) * New years of 13 FE: Y.13(4) If specific hours, minutes, or seconds were required, they would be placed before the date, separated by a dash (-) rather than a period. The time would be distinguished from the date by either a space, a colon, and then another space ( : ), or just a space ( ). Examples * The 20th second of the 31st minute of the 3rd hour of 11.5.225(2): 20-31-3 : 11.5.225(2) * The 2nd second of the 5th minute of the 25th hour of 5.8.1245(3): 2-5-25 5.8.1245(3) If the current second, minute, day, or month is not needed, just have the other numbers Examples * The 31st minute of the 3rd hour of 11.5.225(2): 31-3 : 11.5.225(2) * The 25th hour of 5.8.1245(3): 25 5.8.1245(3) * The 8th month of 1258 SE: 8.1258(2) * 2158 SE: 2158(2) If you want to have the hour and the second, but not the minute, replace where the minute would be with a slash (/) symbol Examples * The 20th second 3rd hour of 11.5.225(2): 20-/-3 : 11.5.225(2) If there is a specific range of times or dates that are needed, use a tilde (~) symbol between the numbers. If two years are in the same era, the era marking can be omitted on the second number, but if they are in different eras it must be included on both. Examples * The fifth through twentieth day of the 11th month of 501 TE: 5~20.11.501(3) * The tenth through 13th month of 11 FE: 10~13.11(4) * 1562 SE to 1584 SE: 1562(2)~1584 OR 1562(2)~1584(2) * 2697 SE to 1458 TE: 2697(2)~1458(3) If your time period spans from specific dates or months in different years use the full date of each with a tilde (~) in between the two. Examples * The 11th day of the 12th month of 1685 TE to the 26th day of the second month of 1686 TE: 11.12.1685(3)~26.2.1686(3) OR 11.12.1685(3)~26.2.1686 * The fourth month of 458 TE to the 11th month of 456 TE: 4.458(3)~11.456(3) Category:Reference